Smile And The World Smiles With You
by M14Mouse
Summary: Dean couldn't remember the last time Sam really smiled. He is about to correct that. Post Season 5


Smile And The World Smiles With You  
By: M14Mouse  
Summary: Dean couldn't remember the last time Sam really smiled. He is about to correct that. Post Season 5  
Disclaimer: Don't own them.  
Schmoop bingo prompt: Vacation  
Oh, Sam Prompt from de_nugis: "Not a very smiley, guy, your brother."

"Not a very smiley, guy, your brother."

Dean's first reaction was to go Christo and check if the old lady didn't drop on her head or something. Then he started thinking…really thinking…

He couldn't remember the last time Sam smiled.

Not one of those half sideways smiles either or the weird thing that he does with his eyebrow when he is half way amused.

No, he was talking about one of those full blow-show-those-pearly-whites smiles that made little old ladies giggle and pinch Sammy's cheeks.

Now, the little old ladies avoid him or want to pat Sam's cheek and tell him that it is okay.

How mess up is that?

He knew hell was a part of it. He has been to hell. He made his rounds and got his gold star…so has Sam. He knew that hell screwed up your head better than anything that former Trickster/angel could think up.

Then he started thinking…Sam hasn't really smiled in a long time. He stopped smiling when Lucifer came out of his hole. He didn't count the whole mess up crap with them being Smith and Weston. That incident still made him twitched. Uhh…no beer. He stopped smiling when he went hell and probably before he went to hell.

Fuck.

Where has he been?

How in the hell did the old lady picked up on it before him?

It was fucking mess up if you asked him.

So, he started doing little things.

It was nothing big…at least nothing to make Sam start screaming Christo at the top of his lungs.

First thing that he started doing was ordering Sam's favorite foods even if 99.9% of it is rabbit food. It didn't get any smiles but it did get some curious looks but satisfying looks from Sam.

Then came the books.

The thrift shops and Goodwills were awesome places to find cheap books. When Sam was in the shower or something, he would sneak the book into his bag. That didn't get any smiles either but Sam did his weird eye brow thing. So, he knew that he was getting close.

He decided to move to more familiar territory. Pranks.

That earned him some very annoyed looks. No smiles. He thought of moving on to a new plan until he found salt in his coffee one morning.

While he coughed and split out of his coffee, he caught a half smile out of his brother.

He knew that he was on the right track.

He played some pranks here and there and got some in return. It earned more half smiles out of Sam. None of them got Sam to show his pearly whites. Then the idea hit him while waiting out of the library for Sam. It was a picture of the Grand Canyon in all of its glory. A vacation. Honest to God vacation. They deserve one.

Sure, there were still things that go bump in the night that they had to face. A few days in staying in one place and enjoy it would be awesome. Now, he would just have to make sure that Super Sammy was on the same game plan.

Sam was all work and no play on most days. So, he had to plan carefully.

Sam would dig his feet in and refused the idea of a vacation. He would make some excuse up or something.

So, he started picking hunts closer and closer to his goal. Some of them that he had to really dig to find. He was kind of proud of himself for that when they got there.

"One trip…that is all I ask. It is Grand Canyon. Dude, it will be awesome"

Sam paused in his packing and gave him the strangest look.

"One trip…then the ghost."

"Deal."

He knew that his brother started to give him strange looks when he picked one spot that he wanted to go. Sam wasn't only one who can get his geek on.

The walk to Cape Royal wasn't a hard one. Nice, level trail with awesome view if the pictures were anything to go by. He wanted to go to the North Rim because they weren't many people there. But…he didn't want to push his luck.

They timed it just right as they reached the spot. The sun was just starting to set and damn..

Just damn…

The sight just left him speechless. He had no words to describe it.

The pictures didn't do it justice.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he watched his brother's face transform. He watched his brother's solemn expression turn into one of awe. The tension in his body seemed to melt away. This trip was so worth it.

For the longest time, they just stood there and taking it in. When the sun almost disappeared into the horizon, he finally spoke.

"We need to be heading back," He said.

"I know," Sam said softly.

He looked over the railing.

"You know…I was wondering something."

"What is that?"

"I wondered if it is true. Set the can on the ground and drop a coin from this height and watched it exploded when it hits it..."

He glanced over at Sam, who was wearing this shock look on his face.

Then he started laughing and then the smile came with it.

And he couldn't help but smile with him.

End.

A/N: The can/coin story? So freaking true...and show to me by drunk people in my apartment complex. (Me and my roommate laughed our heads off as we listened). I hope everyone enjoys.


End file.
